


Perfectly Normal (2 sided)

by meanestvenus



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Awkward Crush, Being Walked In On, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanestvenus/pseuds/meanestvenus
Summary: Alex accidentally walked in on Justin *ahem* having some alone time, and now she has to talk to him about it. For blackmail purposes.First part is Justin's POV, then Alex's POV.// "It's perfectly normal," she says, smug that she has a new topic to embarrass him with. He groans and buries his face into the table."Please stop talking.""Everyone does it! It would be weird if you didn't.""Can you just murder me already?" He mumbles.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Perfectly Normal (2 sided)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idealistic_imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/gifts).



> Inspired by the second look Alex takes when Justin is undressing when he's invisible. I'm obsessed with this pairing. At this point I've consumed so many fics about them (read: all) that it was time to create some new content.  
>    
> 

_Justin's POV ___

__

__For some reason Alex is in the lair, even though she never hangs out there. When he sees her he freezes mid-step. Everything in his body is telling him to flee, so he turns around. She's too fast._ _

__She grabs his arm. "Justin, you can't avoid me forever. We should talk about it."_ _

__He's of the opinion that they should push it down that twisted dark hole they sometimes use and then never acknowledge it again._ _

__"Let me go," he says, but he gives up and sits down._ _

__"No, you're acting weird so we have to talk about it!"_ _

__"I don't want to talk about how my little sister accidentally saw me..." He can't say it. He's pretty sure she's enjoying this._ _

__"Having some quality alone time?" She suggests. It sounds dirty but at least she didn't say jerking off. "It's perfectly normal," she says with a hint of smugness at having something new to embarrass him with. He groans and buries his face into the table._ _

__"Please stop talking."_ _

__"Everyone does it! It would be weird if you didn't."_ _

__"Can you just murder me already?" He mumbles. She's quiet for long enough that he would think she left except he can still feel her hovering._ _

__"I do," she says, but her voice trails off and she doesn't continue. When he turns his face to look at her, she's sort of blushing. Huh._ _

__"What?" He asks, because he knows she's torturing him but he's not sure how._ _

__"I do. It." She shrugs and he stares at her totally confused until he gets it and sits bolt upright._ _

__"Oh. Ummm," he says, his brain malfunctioning. Don't picture it. Don't picture it. What does even someone say when their little sister says they do...that?_ _

__"Sure," his voice is squeaky. They probably don't say that. He runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat. "I mean, I didn't know." Not better._ _

__He watches her runs her fingers over the plastic cover of one of his magic books, rustling the plastic underneath her small fingers. He doesn't know why she's telling him this. Unless she wants to make him feel better, which would be abnormal to say the least. She doesn't look shy or gloating so he doesn't know what her aim is._ _

__"Yeah. So there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, I’m not going to forget the images anytime soon." She snickers and he wants to die. Promptly. "But it was mostly a shock. I've never seen someone else do that before."_ _

__His traitorous heart beats faster. "Oh." Is that why she glanced back?_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"Right."_ _

__"So if it seemed like I was staring, I wasn't, I was simply caught off guard." He didn't think she'd been staring. But he remembered the weight of her eyes. She had looked properly, if only for a few excruciating seconds. And as she closed the door, she glanced back (she probably didn't understand what she was seeing at first, that's all.)_ _

__She looks like she's about to say something else but he gets there first because that's enough humiliation for today, thank you very much._ _

__"I hope you're going to start respecting the knocking rule," he says imperiously. It would seriously improve his nerves if he ever wants to get himself off again. After a moment of studying him in a way that makes him want to squirm, she turns on her heel._ _

__"We'll see," she says, waltzing out the door with a bounce in her step._ _

__"Wait, what do you mean we'll see? Alex! What does that mean?"_ _

__Knowing his tropical storm of a sister, her intentions probably aren't good._ _

__

__\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _

____Alex's POV_ ____ _

____She's been a little preoccupied, that's all. It's like everything reminds her of it and it's driving her insane. They have to clear the air and if it has a side effect of embarrassing him, even better. Plus, she'll never turn down the chance to let him know she has blackmail material (even if she doesn't actually plan on using it because that would mean saying she saw it.)_ _ _ _

____She obviously has to be the one to bring it up because he's a coward. He's been diligently avoiding her, staying late at school activities and having dinner in his room because he needs to "study". She's pretty sure he even changed his morning routine so his shower isn't before hers anymore. For some reason the lengths he's willing to go to avoid her irritate the hell out of her._ _ _ _

____The third day she settles in the lair with a magazine. An afternoon later she's almost finished, lingering on a quiz about how to know if a boy likes you-- apparently he'll play with his hair a lot --when she hears footsteps and looks up to see a white faced Justin. He turns to leave but there's he's not escaping on her watch._ _ _ _

____She grabs his arm. Even though he's bigger and stronger every day, she still manages to wrestle him into a chair._ _ _ _

____"Justin, you can't avoid me forever. We should talk about it."_ _ _ _

____"Let me go."_ _ _ _

____"No, you're acting weird so we have to talk about it!"_ _ _ _

____"I don't want to talk about how my little sister accidentally saw me..."_ _ _ _

____"Having some quality alone time?" Flustered, he turns nearly purple with embarrassment. She loves when he turns that colour, it's hilarious. "It's perfectly normal," she says patronizingly._ _ _ _

____"Please stop talking."_ _ _ _

____"Everyone does it! It would be weird if you didn't do it."_ _ _ _

____Truthfully, she's a little... impressed? She teases him for being girly but this has proven that he's a teenage boy like any of them at school. Yes, of course she's noticed that he's getting taller and his shoulders are broadening, he's becoming a man blah blah blah, all that puberty stuff._ _ _ _

____But she's caught a secret glimpse into ways he's changing under the surface. It's as good as stealing a new comic from his room. Maybe even better because it was unexpected. If she'd put thought into it before, she would have said that Justin was too repressed to jerk off. Yeah, maybe she is proud of him._ _ _ _

____"Can you just murder me already?" He mumbles face down into the tabletop. The fact that he's already asking for death makes her glad she hunted him down._ _ _ _

____"I do...." she trails off because suddenly her heart is pounding in her throat. She swallows. If she tells him she does it too, he'll be less embarrassed and then they can move on. Torturing him is her life's calling but she doesn't want to give him sexual hangups by, like, shaming him for something natural. She's hesitated long enough that he looks up at her with a confused frown. She screws up her courage. She's such a good sister, he's lucky he has her._ _ _ _

____"I do.It." She finally gets out as one word, trying to calm the little thrill that sings in her body when she says it. Apparently he doesn't care about her commiseration (ugh, how does she even know that word) because he doesn't react. Stupid Justin._ _ _ _

____But then his eyes go wide and he sits up. She can practically see the lightbulb go off above his head and the fact that he knows she's done it makes a wave of illicit heat course through her._ _ _ _

____"Oh. Ummm. Sure," he says, running a hand through his hair. She loves when he freaks out and his voice goes high and squeaky like that. Because it's hilarious, not because it's cute. Which it's not. It's very unattractive in guys._ _ _ _

____"I mean, I didn't know," he says. She fights the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he didn't know, it's not like she's done it in front of him. Apparently the bumbling idiot has never considered the possibility that she might also do it, since he looks like he's about to have a stroke._ _ _ _

____She runs her hand over a book on one of the tables, her fingers rustling the plastic cover. How Justin of him to laminate it. She almost regrets telling him except she likes the way he's looking at her, surprised and embarrassed and curious and maybe a little...nah._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. So there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, I’m not going to forget the images anytime soon." She chuckles a little meanly and he crumples himself up in a full body cringe. He's almost too easy. She pushes the topic further, ruffling his feathers more._ _ _ _

____His prudish reaction is absolutely the only reason she admits: "But it was mostly a shock. I've never seen someone else do that before."_ _ _ _

____Sure, she's seen glimpses of porn. It's a hazard of being on the internet! It's not the same as seeing it for real. She hasn't gone far enough with any of her boyfriends for one of them to show her._ _ _ _

____She thinks about it again, the way his lips were parted a little, eyes nearly closed as he focused on the sensations, his hand stretched downward in a loose fist and GOD she has to STOP thinking about it. She needs to explain away her second glance after she caught him, not dig herself in deeper._ _ _ _

____"Oh." He says softly. His voice is gravelly and weird and it makes her stomach flip._ _ _ _

____"Yeah." She tries to inject a casual attitude into her tone and body language because she has to keep the upper hand. That's the point._ _ _ _

____"Right." He clears his throat again._ _ _ _

____"So if it seemed like I was staring, I wasn't. I was simply caught off guard." She makes herself shrug her shoulders, hoping it distracts from her uneven breathing._ _ _ _

____He's quiet for a milisecond too long, enough time for her to decide that he thinks she's lying. And she's not even lying! Not that he has good reasons to believe her about anything given her track record. Ugh. Her heart pounds against her chest. The glance back at him as she closed the door wasn't because she wanted to see him, she was surprised and she's at a curious age, okay?_ _ _ _

____Apparently her momentary awkwardness is enough to restore his confidence._ _ _ _

____"I hope you're going to start respecting the knocking rule," he says snobbily. Time to go. She rolls her eyes and grabs her magazine, heading for the door._ _ _ _

____"We'll see," she says noncommittally._ _ _ _

____"Wait, what do you mean we'll see? Alex! What does that mean?" He sounds a little panicked._ _ _ _

____She doesn't respond. She doesn't want to walk in on him again (ew) but she has to leave him wriggling._ _ _ _

____It's how they do things._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Asexuality isn't weird, it just seems like something Alex would say in the situation.
> 
> At this point I've travelled the internet several times over for Jalex content and after I ran out, it was time to create some more. I have a love potion fic in the works and my dream is to write a 10,000+ word fic about them. Although they're an incest ship, their affection for each other is sweet so my preference for them is T (at most M) rating.
> 
> I wasn't a fan of the show when it came out but I remember catching an episode or two and thinking that they were stepsiblings whose parents got married and Max was their half-brother. Maybe I got it confused with another show or picked up on ~vibes~ but when I started watching it during Corona Time I was shocked to realize they were full-blooded relations. And apparently I don't care lol the depravity.   
> 
> 
> See y'all in hell.


End file.
